Lyran
Nation Information Lyran is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 41 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lyran work diligently to produce Coal and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Lyran will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Lyran has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lyran allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lyran believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lyran will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Kingdom of Lyran In the ruins of the once majestic capital Erisphere of the Medusian people, large puddles were taking shape from the heavily falling rain. Melchior the Magnanimous placed his muddy boot upon the fallen statue of Medusé herself. He wore the imperial whitecoat, and wielded his katana and pistol. As he raised his katana into the air, he screamed to his knights, "These ruins shall no longer be feared by our countrymen. Medusé and Erisphere has fallen and Lyran will arise from the ashes". Melchior looked at his knights, and only the sound of falling rain was present. The knights below him let out a victorious scream. Melchior the Magnanimous The first and current Tsar of Lyran is named Melchior the Magnanimous. Melchior had received his nickname in the old days, before he conquered the Cydonian lands. He was a merciful and forgiving tsar, and favoured diplomacy rather than war. Medusé was known to have ravished the villages of Melchior's former kingdom. One day, he had enough and deployed the entire army into the Medusian lands. After that day, he was never referred to as the Magnanimous. Rhea The city of Rhea was founded not too long ago, and was built upon the ruins of the old capital of Erisphere. It lies in the northern parts of the planet Bob. Rhea is the capital, and currently the only city of Lyran. The population exceeds 6,000 working citizens. After the demolition of Erisphere, the Lyranians started to rebuild parts of Rhea in a new image. Army of Lyran, the Cydonian Guard The Cydonian Guard is small and kept to a minimum by the tsar. Despite the size, it is known to be professional. All male citizens are required to serve in the army for a least one year, and there is only made a few exceptions. All citizens is also required to be armed with a handgun and trained in precautionary measures in case of invasion. The monarch believes that a large army is unnecessary, despite the fact that Lyran is a member of the New Pacific Order. In case of invasion, the citizens would turn into a trained and efficient army. In every major city, there is at least one depot containing weaponry and it will open in times of war. The majority of the army is deployed and acts as offensive troops, while a handful of soldiers stay behind. Currently, the army consists of 4,235 soldiers, serving as infantry. There is no information about the use of tanks, aircrafts or fleets, yet the tanks and aircrafts has been seen with the seal of the Cydonian Guard. With these policies, the army of Lyran is inexpensive, yet very efficient. Mathematicians and army specialists believe that the Army of Lyran is 38% more efficient than a regular army. Melchior is also in charge of the military command, and serves as the commander of the army, and resides on the battlefield in times of war. The 23rd of July 2008, the army joined forces with the Shock Squadron. It is lead by [Gandroff, and specialises in extraordinary targets. The squad is ranked as a Beta Battalion squad. As of the 27th of July 2008, the army entered the Beta Battalion of the Pacifican Warmachine. It serves under the command of Al Kassad, former lieutenant of the Beta Battalion. The Army has engaged has fought one target in this battalion. Shock Squadron Melchior of Lyran, Rampage of Rampage Nation, Gandroff of Galered and Beavas formed the Shock Squadron with the help from Lieutenant of Alpha Battalion Deatvert on the 23rd of July 2008. The only rule within the squad was that the direct abbreviation was not to be used. Three days later, the 26th of July, Gandroff was appointed as squad leader in a democratic vote. The squad has yet to engage in war, as of interior difficulties. The 4th of August, The Shock Squadron moved from the Alpha Battalion to Beta Battalion. Due to inactivity, squad members Rampage and Beavas was displaced from the squad. The 14th of August, three new members applied to become part of the Shock Squadron. Gandroff was off-duty, and therefore wasn't available to confirm any members. Melchior suggested that all three were accepted, and the squad had to apply for an extra member slot. The application was approved the 22nd, and Marquis Black of Pretani, Elizabeth of Kingdom of Manticore and Dragon's Claw of Tahuantinsuyo was accepted into the squad. Achievements Wars The Cydonian Guard fought successfully against Black Defense Council in the NPO-BDC War. BDC claimed they expelled Black Dagger, a member of BDC Government, after he committed espionage against the NPO. It was later revealed however that not only did BDC allow him to remain a member, but he was still in a position of government. BDC surrendered and became NPO viceroyalty, yet no reparations were required. In this offensive war, the Army of Lyran managed to kill 1,046, while 656 was sacrificed in battle against one target. The Cydonian Guard earned the BDC ribbon distributed by the New Pacific Order. The Cydonian Guard fought successfully against Confederacy of Imperial States in the CIS-1V War. A known nuclear rogue, Spearo, had bombed two Pacifican banks, and was sentenced to Perma-Zero Infrastructure. He later rerolled as Spetton, and harboured by the Confederacy of Imperial States' government. On several occasions, CIS harboured nations that tech raided the red sphere violating the Revenge Doctrine. In this offensive war, the Cydonian Guard managed to kill 6,554, but 5,946 was sacrificed in battle against one target. The Cydonian Guard fought successfully against DevilDog in the Reeducation of Devildogs. On November 26 a member of the Devildogs alliance attacked a member of the Red team micro alliance 1stMI in a raid. 1stMI retaliated against the aggressor using conventional attacks by multiple nations, then offered peace, stating that the sides were now "even". Devildogs responded with a new wave consisting of both conventional and nuclear attacks launched against multiple 1stMI nations. In this offensive war, the Cydonian Guard managed to kill 1,271, but 1,114 was sacrificed in battle against one target. Due to the principle of underdog warfare, battle ground attacks rendered useless and was ceased. The Cydonian Guard fought successfully against Vox Populi. In this defensive war, the Cydonian Guard managed to kill 6,723, but 6,346 was sacrificed in battle against one target. Due to the abuse of Guerilla Camps, battle ground attacks rendered useless and was ceased. The Cydonian Guard fought against Mushroom Kingdom. Mushroom Kingdom had declared war on Ordo Recolitus, an alliance protected by The Order Of Righteous Nations. TORN seeks help from the NPO through the Rip Torn Accords, and MADP treaty. NPO honours their treaty, and declares on MK. This war is a part of the War of the Coalition. In this defensive war, the Cydonian Guard didn't kill or lose any soldiers. The army launched bombing campaigns and cruise missiles. Image:CIS.png|The CIS-1V War Ribbon. Image:RED.png|The Reeducation of DevilDogs Ribbon. Image:BDC.png|The NPO-BDC War Ribbon. Current positions * Acquired a seat in the Shock Squadron. * Achieved the status of Tech Procurer. * Achieved the status of Scribe. * Acquired a seat as Spirit Guard. Previous positions Publications Timeline July 2008 * 13th: Lyran founded by Melchior. * 14th: Melchior applies to become a member of the New Pacific Order. * 17th: The membership application is accepted by Darknecromance. Melchior is accepted into the New Pacific Order Academy. He passes the final exam of the New Pacific Order Academy with 93.67%. He passes within four hours of studying and writing the final paper, which is graded by Biff Cantrell, after being accepted into the academy. Biff Cantrell later becomes Melchiors mentor. Lyran becomes a member of the NPO Alpha Battalion. He also applies to become a member of the NPO Tech Corps and the Harbor Fund Aid Programme. * 22nd: Lyran is accepted into the Harbor Fund Aid Programme. * 23rd: Melchior, Rampage, Gandroff and Beavas forms the Shock Squadron with the help from NPO Battalion Alpha Lieutenant Deatvert. * 26th: Lyran is welcomed into the NPO Tech Corps as a Procurer. * 27th: Lyran enters the Beta Battalion of the Pacifican Warmachine. * 28th: Melchior applies to become Scribe in the NPO Media Corps. August 2008 * 12th: Melchior apples to become Spirit Guard in the Agency for Community Excellence of the New Pacific Order in the Diamonds department. * 17th: Melchior is accepted into ACE as Spirit Guard. Melchior was also accepted as Scribe.